newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Kamui
This technique forms a spiraling void centred on the eye used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using Kamui to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their chakra becomes untraceable. After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Despite not always being present, the user can keep targets under genjutsu while they were confined inside Kamui's dimension, thus keeping them incapacitated for extended durations. Kamui can synchronise with another space–time ninjutsu, granting the user access to the synchronised technique's dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions. Once the dimension has been marked, the user can freely travel between it and Kamui's own dimension. Left Eye The user's left eye is able to utilise a long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified at will, and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's centre distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. This is a ranged touch attack, with a maximum range equal to max jutsu level * 30 feet. By taking a -10 to the attack roll, the caster may instead target their rift, aiming at a specific area of their target's body (as per the greater precise shot feat). This rift deals 1d4 + 2 points of damage per character level (20d4 + 40 at level 20), reflex half. If this damage is more than the HP of the target, the caster may either rip them in half (thereby killing them) or simply whisking them away with Kamui into the pocket dimension. Targeting a specific part of the body treats this value as being 1/5 the HP of the defending character. This version of Kamui costs 11 chakra points to activate. Save DC is 10 + highest level of jutsu + character's Con modifier. Right Eye The user's right eye uses a short-range version of Kamui, which can only transport targets in close proximity to the user; physical contact with the target is seemingly required.14 However, this eye can utilise a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with another object is seamlessly warped to Kamui's dimension, making it appear as though the user can phase through solid objects.15 By overlapping their entire body, the user can completely conceal their presence and erase all traces of their chakra. This also allows the user to freely travel through the ground, enabling them to ambush opponents from below.16 This intangibility can be extended to anything the user is touching at the moment of activation,17 so long as they are able to maintain physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object.18 This ability also allows the user to bypass even the strongest barrier ninjutsu. You become completely immune to damage, regardless of source, but cannot interact with your environment. Characters sensing your chakra must attempt again to detect your signature once you return. You are in your pocket dimension, so unless there is a character in there who can attack you there you can completely bypass damage while this jutsu is active. A single use of this jutsu is a one-way trip to the dimension or back, costing 3 chakra per use of this jutsu. In order to transport an enemy with this version of Kamui, you must first succeed on a grapple check against your target. Success means that you may attempt to suck them in after a will save DC 10 + highest level of jutsu + Int modifier.